


Rivers Dead

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-17
Updated: 2005-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: How does River Die?????





	Rivers Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Rivers Dead

## Rivers Dead

The next day Simon and Tommy were in the kitchen making lunch, everyone else was out at the corrals where the ranch calves were being branded. 

"You really don't like my son much do you" It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact, Tommy looked over at Simon, but he kept his head down and continued to knead the biscuit dough. 

"I like Matty, he is a really nice person," Simon replied deliberately misunderstanding which son Tommy was speaking about. 

"Oh don't go playing dumb with me Simon, I don't appreciate it." Tommy went over to the stove to stir the soup simmering there. 

"Jayne is a strong man, he knows his own mind and will run over anyone who gets in his way." She looked the young doctor over critically, "Your just the type to make him mad just by breathing" 

"That's just what I don't understand," Simon cried out, "Jayne seems to think that beating people up is a sure way to make friends." 

He threw his hands in the air, covering himself with flour. "I admit things did not go well when we first met, but I tried to be polite to him." 

Simon went back to the biscuit dough, as he rolled out the dough he told Tommy about all the things that had happened since he first stepped into Serenity's cargo hold. As he told Tommy about the things that happened, Simon started to see the humorous side of the stories. 

Just as Tommy and Simon were about to call everyone for lunch they heard footsteps and Wash teasing his wife about how good Zo was with ropes. 

"You all wash up out there, I don't want any of that dirt in my house." Tommy called out as she placed the big pot of soup on the table. 

A huge boom cut across Mal's Yes Ma'am, Zo, Mal and Book all dived for cover, leaving Kaylee and Wash wondering what was going on. When no further explosions were forthcoming, they reappeared. 

Tommy and Simon rushed to the door, they watched as the crew looked around for the source of the explosion. 

"About 2 miles that way sir," Zo said pointing. 

Simon looked around "Where is River, has anyone seen River?" 

"River and Jayne were going to see his sister," Wash replied, as he tried to spot where his wife was pointing. 

Tommy grabbed Wash's arm, "Did you say Jayne was going to see his sister?" the urgency and dread in her voice caught everyone's attention. 

Wash nodded, "That's what River said, no wait, she said, Jayne had to take care of his sister or something like that." 

"Captain you must go and check on my son please, I think he may have done something, I have a very bad feeling." Tommy collapsed, Wash managed to catch her before she hit the ground. 

Simon was torn between going after Mal and Zo to check on River or to stay and look after Tommy. Book took the decision out of his hands, "Go son, we can look after Tommy, River might need you" 

Without a word, Mal and Zo had caught three horses and had them saddled by the time Simon got to the barn. 

"Can you keep up?" Mal asked him, nodding grimly Simon grabbed onto the saddle horn, and crawled into the saddle "I'll keep up, Captain." 

They raced across the grasslands towards the rising smoke and dust, they found Jayne kneeling in front of a collapsed cave, his hands were red with blood, his face was still as stone. 

Simon fell out of the saddle, by grace of luck landing on his feet, he staggered over to Jayne, "Where's my sister!" he yelled. Jayne did not even acknowledge that he even heard Simon. 

Mal and Zo moved slowly toward Jayne, they did not want to startle him, Mal moved around in front of Jayne and squatted down so he could see into Jayne's face, while Zo pulled Simon back out of the way. 

"Jayne, where is River, is she with you?" Mal asked, if he had not been watching Jayne's face he knew he would not have heard his reply, "She's gone, she ran into the cave before it blew, I tried Mal, I tried to get her out but then it collapsed." 

Simon saw the answer on Mal's face, he lunged at Jayne, managing to get his hands around the bigger mans throat. 

Mal and Zo finally managed to pry Simon off of Jayne who had not even tried to defend himself. 

"Zo take Simon back to the house, Jayne and I'll walk back." Mal instructed, he helped to get a sobbing Simon onto the back of the horse and watched them ride away. 

"So where did you hide River?" Mal asked, turning to look at Jayne. 

Jayne's face fell, "what gave it away? I thought I did pretty damn good, fooled the doc didn't I" 

"Yeah, Jayne you did a really great job," Mal replied, the man was worse than a child some times. "So where is she?" 

River walked around the hedge that hid the hot spring from view, "I am right here Captain." 

"Now why in the hell would you two, decide to blow up a cave without telling anyone." Mal roared glaring at the two culprits in front of him. 

"Captain, it was my idea," River started, 

"Oh that makes me feel so much better" Mal bit out "The crazy girl had a plan" 

"Mal, that's not called for," Jayne growled. 

River stepped forward and laid a hand on Jayne's arm 

"Captain you have every right, but I need you to convince Simon that he must notify our family of my death immediately." 

As Mal continued to glare at the pair of them River grabbed Mal's arm, "Captain, Simon MUST contact them by tomorrow or it will be to late." 

Mal blew out a breath as River's earnest plea broke through his anger, "You two go back to the boat and wait." Turning to Jayne Mal growled "You I'll deal with later." 

Mal stalked over to Jayne's horse, mounting he rode off to deal with the mess his two loose cannons had left him with this time. As he moved the horse into a lope a grin broke out, but damn if Jayne didn't know how to make a decent explosion. 

River and Jayne mounted the cargo ramp, hot, sweaty and foot sore. 

"He could have at least let us have the horse." Jayne grumbled as he punched the cargo ramp close button. River darted to the middle of the bay, throwing her head back and her arms out she spun around. She could feel Serenity welcoming her back. 

Jayne ignored her as he crossed to the ladder leading to the crew quarters, he disappeared through the hatchway, missing the thoughtful look River threw at his back. 

'Think I would learn, the Gorram girl is nothing but trouble, Mal was gonna kill him, hell the doc would probably use all those shiny things in the infirmary to make his life a living hell, and definitely would never patch him up again after this stunt.' Jayne thought as he dunked his head under the hot water in the shower, 'OK the sex was great, but she was definitely more trouble than getting his dick wet was worth.' 

With his head under the water he did not hear River enter the shower stall, Jayne jumped in shock as her cold naked body slid against his back, slamming his head against the shower nozzle. 

"Gorramit Girl, what the hell you think your doin? Your nothing but trouble, git the hell away from me," Jayne roared, wincing in pain he did not notice the look on River's face as she ran out. After checking to be sure he wasn't bleeding, shit now he would have to go and apologize to River, but first he was going to finish his shower. 

Jayne followed his nose to the mess, where to his surprise and delight a candle lit dinner was laid out on the table. His mouth watered at the sight of roast chicken, real potatoes and all the trimmings, a bottle of wine was open and sitting in the middle of the table. A note was propped up against the glass 

Jayne, 

Start without me, Enjoy 

River 

'Huh, maybe I won't have to apologize after all.' Jayne sat down and dug into the food, 'What do you know the girl can cook.' He finished off dinner and most of the wine before he noticed that River still had not joined him. 

Jayne moved through Serenity searching for her, as he bounced off the wall for the second time in many minutes, 'Wine was has more kick than I thought' crossed Jayne's mind. He went down into Rivers bunk, there was a square of paper so white it seemed to glow, reaching for it he read, 

Jayne, 

By the time you read this I will be on my way. I used to read this hackneyed saying that if you loved something you would set it free. I never understood it until now. Live Free, Jayne 

Always in All ways yours River 

While still puzzling out whatever River was trying to say Jayne fell into a drugged sleep, which is how Mal and Zo found him the next morning. 

"Goddammit Jayne, I can't leave you alone for five minutes." Mal bellowed as he pulled the big man from River's bunk, relieved to see that Jayne appeared to be fully dressed. After the night he had with Simon, he did not want to deal with any thing else. 

Zo stuck her head in the hatch, "Rivers gone, she left you a note sir." 

Cursing Mal reached for the note, 

Captain, 

By the time you read this I will be on my way. 

I am taking the shuttle and will leave it with Ian Mackie, he has a job for Serenity. 

Don't bother to try and find me you will not be successful for eight months anyway, I am leaving notes for the rest of the family, and I will be in contact. 

Please take care of Jayne and Simon 

Love you Captain Daddy River 

Everyone felt the loss of River, even though she had left notes for each of them letting them know that she would contact them and River asked them to please take care of Jayne, Simon and Mal.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Rivers Dead**   
Series Name:   **Bananas are Evil; Apples are Good**   
Author:   **Wrenn**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **9k**  |  **03/17/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  How does River Die?????   
  



End file.
